


In the need of comfort

by Lestrade_DI



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Human Experimentation, John is a young adult, Sherlock's still a teenager, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: Sherlock just want's someone to talk to. Just one person who doesn't treat him like a lab rat. John might just be that person.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock shivers. The floor is cold under his bare feet but he prefers sitting here than on the bed. The bedside table on his left side, the bed on his right and the thick, glass wall against his back. He looks at the people walking around his room. They’re wearing long, white lab coats and they keep looking at him. Sherlock never looks away. He just stares right back till they look the other way, pretending they have to write something down or have to walk the other way.

His room is rather empty. It has a bed, a bedside table and a dinner table with two chairs. All of those things are attached to the ground with big metal screws. The only things you can move are his blanket, pillow and the plastic cup of water on his bedside table. The walls and ceiling are made of some kind of thick glass. Well Sherlock isn’t sure if it’s glass. It feels and looks like it but no matter how hard he tries there seems no way of breaking it.

Sherlock looks over at the door on the other side of the room. A couple of scientists have gathered there together with 2 soldiers. They take off all the loose items they have on their body. Watches, rings, wallets, pens. They put everything in a big box before someone unlocks the door. The cup of water starts to levitate and the scientist that's walking upfront holds up his hands.

“Let’s try this the easy way okay. That way it’ll all be over faster.” He says while he starts to smile. That smile is what pisses Sherlock off so much. That they’re pretending to help him. To take good care of him. Sherlock stands up and the cup flies over to one of the men and hits him right above his eyes. A second later the soldiers grab him by his arms and pins him to the ground. Sherlock struggles but he knows it’s useless. Three of the men hold him down and one of them grabs Sherlock’s right arm and pins it down on the ground. The last man, the one that was walking upfront, takes an object out of his pocket that resembles a small gun.

“This will only hurt for a second.” He says as he places it against Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock tries to struggle but he can’t move at all with all these men on top of him. The man pulls the trigger and a shot of pain shoots through Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock screams and the gun gets pulled out of the guy's hand, landing just a few feet away from him. The men all let him go at the same time and the guy grabs the gun again before walking back outside accompanied by the others. Sherlock grabs his own arm and looks at it while tears are starting to form in the corners of his eyes. His arm feels like it’s burning from the inside but there’s not even a scratch on his skin. Sherlock slowly gets up and tries to calm himself down. He presses his arm against his stomach as he pulls his knees up. He takes another deep breath and quickly looks up when the door opens once again.

Someone he’s never seen before walks into his room and Sherlock looks at him. 20, living on his own in a small apartment, single but keeps hitting on girls, also looks at boys but keeps denying he’s bi, has a sister he cares about but he doesn’t see her often, first day here, still not fully aware what's going on.

He walks up to Sherlock and kneels down before him with a soft smile on his face. Sherlock just stares at him and he could see the man look down at his arm before looking back up.

“Does it hurt a lot?” He asks in a sweet voice but Sherlock doesn’t answer.

“I’m not sure what they did to you but judging by your reaction it wasn’t pleasant.” They guy just continues and it was starting to get on Sherlock’s nerves. The necklace around the man’s neck suddenly started spinning till it was tight around his neck. He gasps and reaches to his neck to try and get it off. The necklace gets tighter and tighter and the place around his neck starts to turn red. Just as unexpected as the necklace started spinning it stopped again and the man coughs.

“Don’t pretend you care because I know you dont.” Sherlock says softly while keeping his eyes on the guy. The man looks at Sherlock confused before he clears his throat. “How would you know for sure I don’t care?"

Sherlock scoffs. “Because even though you’re new, you’re here to ‘study’ me. I’m just a test subject in your eyes."

The guy frowns sits down. “How do you know I’m new here?"

“Easy, I’ve never seen you around before. If you’ve worked here for a longer period of time you would have known not to bring anything in here.” A pen from the man’s pocket suddenly starts levitating and it swings before the man’s eyes. “You would have known I can move anything.” Suddenly the pen moves towards him and points at his throat. The man looks shocked but doesn’t move. “And I can use it against you.” The pen lowered again and Sherlock grabs it, turning it around in his hand. “And it says you’re new on your ID.” He finally says while pointing at the card hanging on the guys pocket.

“That’s amazing!” The guy says after looking dumbfounded for a long time. Sherlock looks up surprised. “What?"

“That was amazing! How did you know all that?” He asks with a smile.

“I.. well I just observed.” Sherlock says a little unsure. No one has ever called his deductions amazing. Most people hate them.

“You mean you got all that by looking at me?” He asks and Sherlock nods. “That’s fantastic!” The man says and Sherlock can feel his cheeks getting warmer. He sticks out his hand and Sherlock looks at it before slowly reaching out to shake it.

“The name’s John. John Watson.” He says with still that big smile on his lips. Sherlock pulls back his arm. “You already know my name.” He says.

“It’s Sherlock right?” John asks and Sherlock nods. “It’s a pretty nam-“ Before John could finish his sentence someone knocks on the door. He signs for John to come back and John sighs while getting up. “Sorry gotta go. Maybe we’ll get another chance to talk.” He says. Before he wants to walk away he turns back to Sherlock and holds out his hand. Sherlock gives him a small smile and puts the pen in John’s hand. John puts it back in his pocket and smiles back before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock wakes up from the sound of footsteps. When he opens his eyes two men grab him by his arms and pull him out of bed. Sherlock struggles to break free but they bind his hands behind his back and they put a metal cap on his head. Sherlock sighs and lets the man drag him out of the room. He looks around, ignoring the people who stare at them, and he takes in the place. Emergency exists, guards, dead ends, locked doors, etc.

He gets dragged into a white room with a chair you usually see at the dentist and a lot of instruments. Sherlock gulps when he looks at the different kind of saws, knifes and hooks. The man put him in the chair and tie his arms, legs and neck to the chair before standing at the door. Two of the scientists are talking together before one of the walks up to him and he puts on some gloves before grabbing a syringe.

“This will only sting a bit.” He says as he puts the needle into Sherlock’s arm. Sherlock doesn’t move and just stares at him. The man gets a few tubes of blood before he puts away the syringe.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” The man asks but Sherlock doesn’t respond. The man holds up a face mask. “The next bit will be a bit more painful so how about you just go to sleep and it’ll be over in no time.” The man leans in to place the mask on Sherlock’s face while Sherlock starts pulling at the bindings.

“No! Don’t!” He yells as he tries to free himself. But the bindings are tight and it doesn’t seem as if they’re gonna bunch anytime soon. Sherlock tries to hold his breath when the mask is placed on his face but he isn’t able to hold it for long and he breathes in the gas. He can feel his eyes getting heavier and before he knows it he’s asleep.

When Sherlock wakes up he’s back in his room. He slowly sits upright and he can feel his chest stinging. He lifts up his shirt and sees a bandage patch right in the middle of his chest. He puts his finger on it and flinches when he feels a jolt of pain shooting through his body.

“I shouldn’t touch that if I was you.” A voice says and Sherlock quickly looks up to see John walking in the room. He’s carrying a plastic bag and he still has everything on him. Hasn't he learned anything from last time? John walks over to the bed and holds out the bag to Sherlock.

“I thought this room is rather bleak so I got you something. I hope you like it.” He says with a smile and Sherlock grabs the bag curiously. He pulls out a soft plushy dog. It’s light brown and his head is a way to big compared to his body. Sherlock looks up at John.

“I’m not a child.” He simply says as he puts the dog next to him.

“I know.” John says and he smiles stupidly. “I just thought you might like some company.” He then points at the end of the bed. “Mind if I sit down?” He asks and Sherlock pulls up his legs, giving John some space. John sits down and looks at Sherlock.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, his voice soft and gentle. Sherlock feels a bit uncomfortable. He hasn’t heard anyone speak like this to him in a long time. He just looks down and shrugs. “Is there anything I can get you?” John tries again and Sherlock just shakes his head.

“You know I just want to help you right?” John says softly and his pen flies out of his pocket once again. It levitates between him and Sherlock and slowly turns in circles.

“If you really want to help me then get me out of here…” Sherlock mumbles and the pen clicks once before it flies over to Sherlock’s arm and scribbles something on it. John sighs and looks at the pen that smoothly slides over Sherlock’s skin. “You know I can’t do that..” He says and the pen stops. On Sherlock’s arm is a drawing of a dog. John grabs the pen out of the air and Sherlock looks up surprised when he leans in the draw on his arm. When he pulls back Sherlock sees that John wrote ‘cute’ next to the dog and he blushes before putting his other arm over it to hide the drawing.

“Do you have a dog?” John asks as he places the pen between them on the bed. Sherlock simply responds with “Had.”. There was a silence between them and this time it was Sherlock who spoke first. “It died three years ago."

“I’m sorry to hear that.” John says and Sherlock just shrugs. John looks at the boy for a while before standing up. “I should get back to work. You sure there isn’t anything I can get you?” Sherlock looks up at John. “Could you get me a sketchbook?” He asks softly and John starts to smile. “I’ll see what I can do.” He says before walking out of the room. Sherlock looks at him till he’s out of sight and then he lays back down. He looks at the dog before he grabs it and holds it close to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s pretty.” John says as he walks into the room with a plate of food. Sherlock, who was lying on the floor with the sketchbook in front of him and the pen floating over it, looks up. “Thanks.” he says as the pen falls down and he sits up. John puts the tray of food on the table and sits down in one of the chairs. “I got you some dinner.” he says and Sherlock just looks down at his drawing. “Not hungry."

“You should eat something.” John says and sherlock looks up at the clock before looking at John. “Dinner’s earlier than normally. Why?”

John sighs. “There are some tests planned for later and you’ll feel worse if you don’t eat something.” Sherlock just stares at him and then walks to his bed, sitting down. “I don’t want to.” John gets up and walks over to Sherlock, kneeling down in front of him. “Sherlock I know you don’t like them but we just want to understand why you can do the things you do.” He says in a soft voice and Sherlock looks down at him. “Why?"

“Because they’re not normal and we don’t know how your powers might affect you later.” John says and he can feel his necklace lifting up again. He does nothing about it and just keeps looking at Sherlock who now broke eye contact.

“But they’re scary…” Sherlock whispers and John puts a hand on the boy's knee. “Would it be better if I was there?” He asks and Sherlock looks at him before nodding. John smiles. “We’ll do something fun when it’s over okay.” John then says and Sherlock looks confused. “Like what?"

“Whatever you want."

Sherlock thinks a while. “Can we watch a movie?”

John nods. “I think I can arrange something like that. Is there a movie you wanna see in particular?” He asks and Sherlock shakes his head. “Anything is fine.” Sherlock looks up at him. “Can you really convince them to let me watch a movie with you?”

John smiles and nods. “I promise okay. If you work along now then we’ll watch a movie tomorrow.” He gets up, giving Sherlock the room to stand up. The boy walks over to the table, sits down and starts eating. John sits down next to him and they have a little chat before other people walk into the room. Sherlock lets go of his cutlery and it starts levitating. John just grabs it and puts it down, looking at sherlock before standing up. Sherlock also stands up and quickly gets behind John when the guys approach them.

“It’s fine, I got him.” John says calmly and he grabs Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock looks up surprised but calmly walks along with John outside the room. The sound of his bare feet padding on the cold floor echoing through the hallway. Sherlock looks around him, taking in all the exits like he does every time he got dragged through this hallway. They walk into another room than before. This one also got a chair that's similar like the other one but there's a big, scary looking machine above it. There is also a side room with a big window between the two rooms.

John walks Sherlock to the chair but he doesn’t sit down. He just stares at it without moving. John looks down at him and gives him a small smile. “It’s okay, it won’t hurt.” He says and Sherlock looks up before climbing on the chair. One of the doctors straps down Sherlocks, legs, arms, torso and head. Then he leans over Sherlock’s head and holds his eyes open. Some things in the room start to levitate but soon stop again when John grabs Sherlock’s hand.

“It’s okay, I'm here.” He says and Sherlock squeezes his hand tightly. The man puts something on Sherlock’s eye which prevents him from being able to blink. He puts some drops into Sherlock’s eye. After a while the man but in some other drops into his eye and Sherlock’s vision becomes a bit blurry. Then one of the soldiers walks up to John.

“We should get in the other room.” John looks up and then back at Sherlock before letting go of his hand. Sherlock tries to look his way but he can’t move at all. “I’ll be right back okay.” John says before he walks away with the others. The doctor puts the familiar metal cap on his head before following the others. The machine above Sherlock’s head starts to make a low buzzing sound and it slowly lowers. Sherlock’s chest moves up and down faster. A long needle comes out of the machine towards Sherlock’s eye. Sherlock tries to move his head but it’s strapped tightly to the chair.

“John…” Sherlock says softly. “I don’t like this…” The buzzing gets louder as the needle touches Sherlock’s eyes. It stops for a second and then proceeds slower. Sherlock lets out a scream and tears start to stream down his other eye. John crosses his arms and looks away, he tries to block out the screams. Not much later the machine starts to retreat from Sherlock’s eyes and everyone walks back in. Tears are still streaming down Sherlock’s face as the doctor takes off the clamp from his eye and takes the bindings off. Sherlock sits up, holding his hands against his eye while he sobs softly. John quickly walks up him and kneels down in front of him.

“It’s okay Sherlock, it’s over.” John says softly. Sherlock grabs the helmet that's on his head and throws it away. The soldiers want to step towards them but John pulls Sherlock to his chest and holds him close.

“You said it wouldn’t hurt…” Sherlock whispers and John strokes his hair. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t know they would do this.” John softly says and Sherlock holds onto John’s shirt tightly. John puts his arm underneath the boy's legs and picks him up. Sherlock keeps his face pressed against John’s shoulder as John brings him back to his room. He puts Sherlock on the bed but the boy doesn’t let go of his shirt.

“I have to go back Sherlock.” John says softly and Sherlock just shakes his head. John grabs the plush dog and holds it next to him. “Here, you can hold on to him. I should arrange the movie for tomorrow.” John smiles as Sherlock grabs the dog and holds it against his chest. Sherlock lays down on the bed. Legs pulled up and his face buried in the head of the dog. John puts the duvet over him carefully.

“Try to get some sleep. We’ll watch that movie tomorrow.” He gives a small smile before walking off. The lights in the room start to dim and Sherlock closes his eyes, trying to ignore the stings he feels, and he slowly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock hasn’t seen John all day. Someone else brought his breakfast, lunch and dinner and Sherlock annoyed them by knocking the cutlery on the floor every time. He promised John to behave himself but he can’t help it. He sits down on the bed as he looks at the people walking by. He quickly switches between the different people, hoping John would be between them but he never is. Sherlock holds the dog closer to his chest and pulls up his knees.

He looks over to the sketchbook on the table. A sketch of John was on the visible page and suddenly it gets ripped of and crumbled. It lands on the floor as Sherlock hides his face in the dogs head.

He almost falls asleep like this when he suddenly hears the door open. He looks up and John’s standing there. He doesn’t look as cheery as usual and Sherlock feels something in his stomach turn. John closes the door behind him and Sherlock puts the dog down before standing up.

“Where were you…?” Sherlock asks softly, not looking John in the eyes. John takes a couple of steps towards him but stops when Sherlock crosses his arms.

"Sorry Sherlock..." He say and Sherlock can feel tears burning behind his eyes. He wants to run up to John and hug him but he know he can't. Even if John is so nice to him he can't get to attached to him. "I tried to let them watch us a movie but no matter what I tried they wouldn't let me…"

Sherlock lowers his head, staring at the floor. His stomach hurts and the tears are harder to hold back now. “You promised…” Sherlock whispers.

“I know and I’m so sorry Sherlock. We can do somethi-“ Before John could finish the cup that was on the table flew his way and missed his head by just an inch. He can feel some drops of water land on his face and hear the cup fall on the ground behind him.

John carefully takes a step. “Sherlock just calm down okay?” He says calmly but the boy shakes his head. “You promised…” He whispers. John wants to say something but Sherlock closed his eyes. “You promised!” he now says louder and suddenly everything flies John’s way. Sharpened pencils, sketchbooks, plates, cutlery. Even the legs of the chairs, which were attached to the ground, break off and the rest of the chairs fly his way. John closes his eyes and puts his arms in front of his face to protect his face from whatever is coming his way. But nothing hits him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees everything floating in front of him. Behind everything he sees Sherlock looking his way with a shocked expression on his face. Tears are streaming down his face as everything drops to the ground.

“I’m sorry…” He whispers. Before John could do anything the door opens and a lot of people walk in. Some pull John out of the room and he can see how someone aims a gun at Sherlock. John want’s to scream but the man pulled the trigger and a small arrow lands in Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock takes it out and looks at it before collapsing on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sherlock wakes up his head feels heavy. He slowly opens his eyes and stares in front of him. The table is empty and the chairs are gone. He sits upright and looks around the room. Everything is gone. His sketchbooks, pencils, cups and even the dog he got from John.

He looks at the people walking around the room and he notices that they look at him more often than before. He searches for John but like he suspected he was no where to be found. Sherlock slides off the bed and sits in-between the bed and nightstand again, pulling up his knees as he stares in front of him.

It’s been a couple days since he last saw John. He figured he doesn’t get to see him again. He either got fired or transferred so he won’t be getting near Sherlock again.

A man walks in, carrying a tray of food and Sherlock looks up at him. The man avoids eye contact and walks back to the door but it suddenly slams shut. The man turns around but before he can do anything else a knife flies his way and lands right between his eyes. The man falls on the floor like a rag doll, blood slowly flowing over the floor. The door opens again and Sherlock stands up. Multiple people with guns run up to him and shoot but the bullets don’t reach Sherlock. They stop right in front of him, levitate for a while before they turn around and fly back with an incredible speed.

People are starting to run and hide but Sherlock makes sure they can’t escape, just like they did with him. He lets them trip over chairs, pins them between a desk and the wall, throws something heavy their way. One of the assistants lets herself drop to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She looks up at Sherlock with fear in her eyes. Sherlock looks back at her, his eyes blank and his face emotionless. He lifts up the pen thats in her pocket and lets it hover before her face. More tears fall down and she’s unable to move. She just stares at the pen in front of her till it suddenly moves. The pen makes it’s way through her right eye and she gives screams before falling down.

When the last person falls down it was finally quiet. Sherlock looks down and at his feet which are covered in blood. Some blood landed on his clothes as well and he tries to rub it off without succes. He keeps looking down till the door opens and he hears a soft gasp. Multiple sharp object start to levitate and fly towards the door but they stop when Sherlock hears a familiar voice whisper his name. He looks up and sees it’s John who’s standing in the doorframe. Everything falls to the ground while Sherlock just keeps staring at him, not moving, not talking, just staring. John looks around the room, his mouth dry. He looks at all the people lying dead on the floor before he finally looks at Sherlock.

The boy just looks at him with an empty expression and John feels a shiver running down his spine. John takes a step forward and he can see Sherlock move slightly. He walks up to him slowly, trying not make any sudden moves. Sherlock just keeps standing where he was and John reaches out to him. He first puts his hand on Sherlock’s arm and when the boy didn’t move he pulled him in for a hug. Sherlock stays silent for a while before slowly putting his arms around John and hiding his face in the crook of his neck, letting out a soft sob.

John softly strokes Sherlock’s back and he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see what is around him. He focuses on the boy who is now holding onto him like John is the only thing that can safe his life right now. And he might be right about that. John pulls away and he can feel Sherlock holding on tighter. He looks the boy in the eyes.

“It’ll be okay.” He says in a soft and gentle voice. Sherlock takes a deep breath and John stands up, picking him up and holding him close against him. Sherlock puts his arms around John’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder. John slowly walks out of the room. The hallway was empty, everyone who was in the building is now lying in the main room. John walks up to the front door and tries to open it. Locked. John sighs and wants to turn around when the door breaks open. He looks surprised and then strokes Sherlock’s back softly, whispering a soft ‘thank you’ before walking outside.

John places Sherlock in the passenger seat of his car and he takes off his jacket, putting it over him. Sherlock pulls up his knees, making himself as small as possible while John steps into the car and starts driving. Sherlock stays quiet and just looks out of window. They drive for hours and neither of them has said a word the whole time. John looks over at Sherlock from time to time who just keeps looking at the scenery flashing by. The nature slowly starts to turn into a city and eventually there was almost no green to be found.

John stops the car and he gets out. He opens Sherlock’s door and picks him up. Sherlock looks around. They’re in the middle of the city, London if he’s not mistaken. Cars are driving by and everyone seems busy, running from one place to another without paying attention to their surroundings. John walks up to the door that says ‘221’ in big golden letters. He rings the doorbell and an old, nice looking lady opens the door with a smile.

“John, good to see you again.” She says and her eyes fall on Sherlock.

John gives her a small smile back. “Good day Mrs Hudson. I got a new boy for you."


End file.
